


Welcome back

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute, Español | Spanish, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Mientras aguardaba con impaciencia el regreso de su novio, Shinji Ikari se pone a recordar algunos aspectos de una difícil relación a distancia. Los nervios lo consumen por dentro durante la espera pero se encontraba a escasos minutos de saber si quedaba algo de aquel niño de quien se había enamorado hace diez años o si la lejanía se encargó de convertir en una persona totalmente distinta a Kaworu Nagisa.





	Welcome back

Un extraño sentimiento de angustia y ansiedad me invaden por completo, tanto que no puedo dejar mis manos quietas. Me encuentro nervioso y sumamente impaciente, creo que estoy siendo muy evidente porque noto algunas miradas sobre mí, aunque intento restarles importancia.

Yo solo espero que la gente empiece a salir del área de desembarque de una vez y reencontrarme con él. Me refiero a mi novio, quien acaba de regresar de Berlín después de una década.

Su familia es originaria de Alemania y se lo llevaron allá de un día para el otro sin que él ni yo pudiéramos hacer nada para evitarlo. En ese entonces éramos apenas unos niños, yo tenía 8 y él 9 años. Obviamente, nadie prestó atención a nuestras protestas.

Kaworu y yo éramos vecinos, luego nos hicimos buenos amigos. Las cosas se mantuvieron así hasta que un día, él me dijo cosas que fueron incomprensibles para mí en ese momento, quizás debido a mi inocencia.

—¡Mira esto, Shinji! -exclamó Kaworu mientras me enseñaba lo que había traído- ¿Te gusta?

—¡Qué linda corona de flores! ¿La hiciste tú?

—No, la hizo mi madre. Se la pedí porque quise dártela.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Solo he visto que la usan las novias cuando se casan.

—Por eso. Porque cuando seamos grandes, tú y yo vamos a casarnos -dijo Kaworu muy seguro de sus palabras y sonriendo ampliamente-

—¿P-pero cómo? ¡Un hombre no puede casarse con otro hombre! -repliqué un tanto asustado mientras sentía que el sonrojo se me subía a toda la cara-

—Entonces vamos a hacerte pasar por una chica.

—¡Oye, no! ¿Por qué mejor no decimos que tú eres la chica? -cuestioné todavía más avergonzado-

—Si eso servirá para que nos casemos, lo haré. Diré que soy la novia de Shinji. En ese caso, pon la corona de flores en mi cabeza y pídeme que me case contigo.

Así lo hice, deposité esa corona de flores en la cabeza de Kaworu y desde ese momento nos hicimos novios. Desde luego, no sabíamos lo que implicaba serlo pero creo que podíamos entender que entre ambos había un lindo afecto mutuo y plena confianza.

Kaworu era un niño muy inteligente, incluso era más listo que yo. Me gustaba su compañía, él me enseñaba cosas y me ayudaba con mis tareas de la escuela. Siempre supe que lo quería muchísimo más que a cualquiera de mis otros amigos, me gustaba tomar su mano y también abrazarlo.

Cuando me dio la noticia de que se mudaba a Alemania, recuerdo que intenté ser fuerte frente a él pero ni bien llegué a mi casa, me desbordé en llanto. Lloré toda la noche sin que nadie en absoluto lo notara. El mismo episodio se repitió el día que Kaworu se marchó, había sido el día más triste de toda mi vida.

Nos habíamos prometido tantas cosas. Como por ejemplo, nunca olvidarnos el uno del otro, mantener en pie nuestro compromiso de matrimonio y esperar el día que nos volvamos a ver. Al menos yo, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo eso. Más que una promesa, fue un juramento que me hice a mí mismo.

En ocasiones, recibía una llamada de Kaworu y me ponía muy feliz cuando lo escuchaba. Él me contaba sobre su vida allá y a mí me encantaba oirlo decir que me echaba de menos y que le hubiera gustado que esté allí. Aunque nunca podíamos hablar mucho debido a que las llamadas resultaban muy costosas.

Con el paso de los años y los avances tecnológicos, pudimos establecer contacto virtual mediante mensajes de texto a través del celular, correos electrónicos y chats.

El día que Kaworu cumplió 15 años me envió al e-mail unas fotos del festejo que le hicieron en su casa. Quedé sorprendido al verlo, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me sentí automáticamente atraído hacia él de una manera mucho más intensa que antes.

—¡Dios! ¡Cómo ha crecido Kaworu! Se ha puesto tan guapo -me dije a mí mismo- Es un chico demasiado hermoso. 

Me di cuenta que Kaworu gustaba demasiado pero partir de ese momento, también empecé a cuestionarme muchas cosas, como que ya no éramos los niños que una vez fuimos, que las personas crecen, maduran y olvidan. Comencé a sentir la distancia se hacía cada vez más dura.

Kaworu se había convertido en un chico muy bello, era lógico que no le faltarían admiradores y pretendientes. Sentía que mi mundo tambaleaba ante esa posibilidad y el vacío emocional que sentía era impresionante, pero no quería molestarlo con mis cuestionamientos.

Aunque no me iba a sorprender si un día cortaba el contacto conmigo y se alejaba para siempre, los últimos tiempos fueron así. Día a día me resultaba un martirio, esperaba ansioso sus mensajes y cuando no los recibía, me ponía terriblemente mal.

Hace apenas un par de días, creo que mi mundo se volvió a iluminar. Recibí un e-mail suyo donde me informaba que regresaba a Japón y que ya tenía los boletos de avión en mano. En ese momento mi corazón pareció haberse detenido. Me puse a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo. Por fin volvería a ver a Kaworu y ahora estaba apenas a minutos de que eso ocurra.

Fue entonces que lo vi, por fin había dejado el área restringida y noté que me buscaba con la mirada. ¡¡¡Era él!!! ¡Mi amado Kaworu regresó! Corrí a su encuentro con lágrimas en los ojos y sin importarme nada, lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. Sentí que él hizo lo mismo conmigo, permanecimos así un momento. Abrazados, llorando en silencio, dándonos besos en las mejillas sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

Cuando conseguí sosegarme un poco, por fin pude hablarle.

—Bienvenido, Kaworu -dije con una gran emoción mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías-

—Shinji, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije "cuando seamos grandes, tú y yo vamos a casarnos"? Pues bien, ya somos grandes y he vuelto para quedarme a tu lado. Así que, ¿aceptas?

Y entonces, Kaworu quitó del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo que adentro tenía un par preciosas alianzas. Se trataba de unos anillos de compromiso. No evitar llorar ante ello, me vi invadido por la felicidad y la emoción de esa propuesta que me tomó por sorpresa. Le respondí con un beso en los labios que él correspondió enseguida. Ese fue nuestro primer beso y el que selló formalmente nuestra unión desde aquel día que nuestras almas se reencontraron y volvieron a ser una sola.

**FIN**


End file.
